


I will protect you

by Destroyminds



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: BG Au, Bodyguard AU, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-13
Updated: 2014-12-22
Packaged: 2018-02-25 05:05:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2609588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Destroyminds/pseuds/Destroyminds
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba is one of those kind of guys that people want, he never liked people going for him but when one guy in particular save him from another close call he was being followed by his savoir but he get slightly Irritated by it but inside he wants to know why him and no one else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Protect

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ^^ This my second work on here and I'm getting pumped and writing more :)
> 
> I'm writing this based on one of my favorite AU I've seen on tumblr., when I'm out of school I will link everyone to the artist amazing art and amazing story~
> 
> Hope you all enjoy!

Aoba hadn't noticed the other male before, sure he had seen him in one or two of his classes but that it, he never imagined being in his duet. Even though the incident happened over a week ago he hadn't built up the courage to talk to the other, he was honestly scared to talk to him after seeing what the other could do with only his hand he was scared that if he talked to the other that he may get punched.

 

It was a Friday, Aoba was in his last class and he was watching the clock no stop, he wanted to go home and go to sleep, he was sick of school already and it was only the 3rd week, when he herd the bell ring he smiled and he was the first to leave the class and the first to walk home. While he was walking he noticed more tags were put up around the building, Morphine became really big oer night and the blue haired male didn't like it.

 

"Why am I scared...I can fight off a couple of guy's...Fucking hell…" Aoba began to walk faster but when he saw the same guys from a week ago in his way his heart stoped and his blood ran cold.

 

"Hey it the cutie from a while ago, come back for more sweet thing"  The guy with blond hair smirked and moved closer to him, he noticed that his left hand was bandaged up, was that the hand that… it must have been.

 

"You guys are persistent, Look I'm sorry for what happened to you but I just need to go home so if you don’t mind" Aoba tried to get threw but he arm was grabbed and he rolled his eyes, this is what happened last time but when he looked around he could see his saviour like last time, he hated being like this, he wished it would stop.

 

"Your not fighting back this time that good~...AH! OI LET ME GO!" The blond yelled out and felt his bad hand being twisted again when he looked to see that it was the same guy his eyes widen and he screamed and ran away.

 

Aoba blinked when he felt his wrist was free and he rubbed it, he will have slight bruising but nothing major, he saw the same guy from last time he blinked and stood still, could he build up the courage to say anything.

 

'W..Who are you?" Aoba mentally slapped himself in the face. How much of a dork is he, out of all the question's or anything he could say he say that he fells like a idiot but he doesn't let it show.

 

" Ren " the taller male spoke for the first time, well it was the first time Aoba had ever herd him but he was overwhelmed with how deep the other's voice was, he had seen the other in his class so he couldn’t be much older then him but his voice made he sound older and the tattoos on his face added to the persona of him.

 

"W..Well thank for saving me...twice now..-" Aoba rubbed the back of his neck the looked up at Ren and smiled slightly. "- I will make it up to you for doing this for me...Ren why did you save me? i..if you don’t mind me asking."

 

Ren looked at the and he didn't respond he just looked at the other with a star that would make anyone run away but Aoba stood his ground and waited, but when he never got an answer he jus nodded and started walking away. He had said goodbye to the other but when he never herd a reply he just kept walking.

 

While he was walking he had been listening to his favourite band but when he could feel someone behind him he glanced behind him he saw the guy again walking behind him with no care in the world he just followed him without looking away.

 

Aoba eyes were wide and he couldn't believe that this massive guy that could most probably break anyone bones with one hand was following him but he was to scared to  say anything to him, but when he stoped he saw the other stop and it made him wander. 'Why is this guy following me? Did I do something to annoy him...fuck!'

 

Aoba walked into his house and he closed his door and exhaled and long and deep breath, he never realised he was holding it in, when he looked out the window he noticed Ren waiting at the gate just standing there, Aoba gulped and he slid down his door and he looked at the ground.

 

"What did I do to make this guy follow me?!" Aoba spoke to himself and rested against the door wandering if this was going to happen from now on, he hopped it that Ren was going to keep doing this but inside his mind he had a feeling it wasn't going to end so soon.


	2. Fighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aoba had been think about Ren and he wanted advice to do with the subject and went to his friend Koujaku, but the end up seeing a Rhyme fight and what the see shocks them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE KUDOS I'M SO SHOCKED! I'M SO HAPPY YOU ALL LIKE MY STORY!
> 
> Also My story wont be the same to the amazing Au but I will have some of the same as the au, the artist has given me Idea's and I will use them ^^
> 
> Enjoy!

While Aoba was alone for once he had decided to go to his friend's place, he didn't really have anything else to do, he hadn't seen Ren I a while so he wasn’t being followed, for today at lest.

 

"Yo Aoba!" The blue haired male herd a familiar voice and he turned to see Koujaku one of his childhood friend's, he would never tell the other but he like hanging out with when ever they can.

 

Koujaku caught up to the other and he smirked wrapping an arm around the others shoulder, he always did this when even they saw each other well only because the hardly arranged anything.

 

"So Aoba how have you been from your texts and stuff sound's like your having a ruff time in school" The dark haired male raised his eye brows, Aoba had told his friend about Ren and how he had been saved by him more then once, but he din't tell Koujaku about how Ren kept showing up.

 

"Ah it's all alright now.., what about you? How you business going?" Aoba looked at him and kept walking with his friend and saw people moving around them and he sighed and noticed people going to an abounded area, the one person he noticed was Koujaku's face.

 

"Tsk rhyme again...oh and ya its going alright I guess" Koujaku smiled but inside he was feeling rage and the blue haired male knew that, he friend hated rhyme he though people fighting people was horrible but also if they had no reason for it.

 

"Ah well that good...there's a lot of people going to rhyme...wait is that?" Aoba's eyes widen when he saw a particular red head running into the crowd and when he herd his voice he felt his feet moving after as well as Koujaku's.

 

"Beni what are you doing?!" Koujaku yelled and he grabbed the the red head's solder and looked him in the eye.

 

"Koujaku it not what you think my firend's been dragged into this rhyme fight and im worried about him!" Beni looked and he, Koujaku and Aoba had got to the front of the crowed and when Aoba saw who it was his eyes widen.

 

"Oi bitch I herd that you were new in town and that you hurt one of my team mate that not alright and now you deal with me" A big guy that was twice the size of his opponent but the other just looked at him with his hand's in his pockets and he sighed.

 

" I only interfered because he was going to do something to someone I care about"  Ren spoke and his deep voice shocked most of the people there but it only annoyed the taller male and made him charge at him.

 

"Shut up bitch!" with that he threw a punch but Ren had dogged him easily kicked the other in the back and made him fall.

 

"I don't want to fight" Ren sighed and took of his jacket and his tattoo's on his arms were seen and he looked at the other and got in his stance.

 

"But if you demand being beat then I will do my best" Ren spoke and his lips turned up a little and when the other male got up and then the fight really began.

 

"Ren! Stop you don't have to do this!" Beni yelled and he sighed watching the fight play out, Koujaku was shocked at Ren's skill's in fighting but the one person that was the most shocked was Aoba.

 

"R..Ren" Aoba only whispered the name and his eyes were wide form the information Ren had told the guy before the fight. ' Someone I care about.. ' that plagued Aoba's mind and his body was frozen but his mins and mouth moved instead

 

"REN STOP!" Aoba yelled at some how threw the noise the fighter had herd and he stopped and he soon saw the other throwing a punch and he kicked the other in the chest make him fall over and Ren had won.

 

Beni had grabbed Ren and dragged him out Koujaku followed but Aoba body was frozen and he saw the other's jack and he picked it up then walked to the other to find out more about his mystery protector.


	3. Just the beginning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update but thank you so much for the bookmark's and Kudos 
> 
> If anyone would like anything to show up in the au leave a comment and i will put it in there if it fit's with my idea.
> 
> Im on school holidays now so expect more update's!
> 
> Enjoy!

Ren had to listen to his friends yelling and he hand to let the other help with some one the wounds he may have gain from the fight but manly he dint mind much but when the curtain blue haired male was helping to it made him uneasy.

 

"You really did it this time Ren, Now people will challenge you more often!" Beni punched the others arm and Ren body tensed and he rubbed the forming bruise and looked at the other his amber eye's show no emotion while the red one's staring back at him said another story.

 

"Beni your going to need more medical supply's if you indented to patch up every wound"  Ren spoke with no particular emotion coming from his lip's but he was growing slightly irritated from his friend but he wouldn’t let the other know that.

 

Beni nodded and forced Koujaku to go with him to get more supply's so that he could tended to Ren's injury's that were hardly serious, while the left only Ren and Aoba were left and a awkward silence filled the air around them.

 

"R..Ren you’re an amazing fighter… that how you got the kid to let me go...thanks again" Aoba looked at him and smiled slightly, it made the older male's heart beat faster, while they sat there Ren became less tense and he looked at Aoba his amber eyes looking into the others.

 

"Thank You, I was my pleasure " Ren bowed his head and looked back at the other and he saw the other body loosen up and his lips turned up slightly but no but much, it was rare for Ren to smile and he din't like it when he did.

 

"Anyway…why did you protect me…i..it's not like we've know each other for year's, It umm kinda strange for someone to come and help you when you don't even know them." Aoba mumbled while he looked at the other and the awkward air around them was slowly dissolving.

 

"I saw you in a dream, and from when I actually saw you I knew I had to protect you" Ren looked at him and he saw the other's face dead pan and Aoba started to laughed and Ren tilted his head confused.

 

"Y..Ya right your jokeing, well I better go nice talking to ya" Aoba stood up and started walking away but Ren grabbed his hand and his face looked scared slightly and Aoba was shocked to see it.

 

"I wasn't joking… please Aoba I won't so anything unless your in trouble, just let me protect you" Ren eyes showed he was telling the truth and he looked at Aoba awaiting an answer and his eyes shone when he herd A

 

"Fine you can 'protect' me but don't follow me like a lost puppy" Aoba sighed blushing as he saw the other's smile and he looked away and sighed and stood up strait and turned back but before he could say anything else he felt the other's lips on his and his eyes widen.

 

Ren pulled away and smiled slight and he move away and put his jacket on and walked past Aoba and smiled . "Alright see you around then Aoba" Then Ren walked into the crowed and he was gone.

 

Aoba touched his lip and his blush grew and he shook his head. "T..That dint just happen…but it wasn't bad…no Aoba don't fall for him" Aoba hit himself in the head and waited for Beni and Koujaku to get back then he head back home and laid down after a long day and he sighed.

 

"I now have a protector…I wonder how that will play out" Aoba laughed and closed his eyes and soon feel asleep.

 


End file.
